1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for recognizing features of objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Haar-like features are digital image features used in object recognition. When an object is being recognized by haar-like features of the object, a time of obtaining features of the object from a image of the object depends on a size of the image. When the size of the image is large, the recognizing costs a lot of time.